


Tanging Hiling

by akiwrites



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiwrites/pseuds/akiwrites
Summary: Bakit nga ba tayo umaasa?Kasi sinabing may pag-asa pa?O iniisip na lang natin na may pag-asa pa? Kahit 'yung totoo, wala na talaga.Ako, umaasa ako kasi iniisip kong may pag-asa pa. Kahit mukhang malabo na. Kahit nilinaw na, na wala ng pag-asa.Ako si Irene Bae, umaasa.
Kudos: 1





	Tanging Hiling

"Rolling!" Pagsigaw ng direktor. 

Agad akong ngumiti sa camera at nagsalita, "Hello, this is Irene." Kumaway-kaway pa ako sa camera. May short interview sila na inihanda pagkatapos ng unang photoshoot ko mula ng makabalik ako sa industriya.

Nanatili akong nakangiti at nakafocus sa camera ng sabihin na ang unang tanong. 

_**"Have you ever been in love?"** _

"Can I just answer 'yes' or 'no'?" Biro ko sa mga staff, tinawanan lang nila ako. "Yes, I am. I've always been in love. And I chose to stay in love." Nakita ko ang pagbalatay ng gulat sa mga mukha nila.

Oo nga pala, hindi lahat ng tao alam na nagkaroon ng ' _tayo_ '.

_**"You answered 'yes'. So, where did you guys met?"** _

Napangiti ako. Naalala ko kung paano nga ba tayo unang nagkita. Mukhang common ang ganoong scenario sa mga istorya at telenovela.  
  


Nagmamadali akong palabas ng isang café habang hawak ko ang hot choco sa kaliwang kamay at cellphone naman sa kanan, habang ikaw papasok pa lang. Nagsusumigaw pa ang puting-puti na kulay ng button-up na polo mo.

_"Yeah? Wait lang, palabas na. I'll be there in a few."_

_As if on cue, saktong pagbaba ko ng cellphone at ilalagay ko na sana sa loob ng handbag ko, bumangga ako sa isang tao._

_"I'm sorry." Agad na sabi ko ng makita ko ang dahan-dahang pagkalat ng tsokolate sa puti mong damit. Nagmamadali akong kinuha 'yung panyo sa bulsa ng jeans ko. "I'm sorry." Pag-uulit ko habang tinatangkang punasan 'yung damit mo._

_Useless. Wala rin namang nagawa 'yung panyo para agapan 'yung pagkalat sa damit mo, pakiramdam ko nga mas lalo ko lang kinalat._

_Wala ka pa ring imik. Mainit 'yung dumampi sa balat mo, pero bakit wala kang reaction?_

_"It's hot." Sabi ko habang pinupunasan pa rin 'yung bandang tiyan mo. I'm sure it will turn red._

_"Yeah, I know. Ang hot ko." Napaangat ako ng tingin. Anong sinasabi mo? "I mean– ah shit!" Doon mo pa lang yata naramdaman 'yung pagkapaso sa hot choco._

_Nagtatakbo ka papunta sa comfort room ng café, para naman akong aso na nakasunod sa'yo. Nakalimutan ko na ngang hinihintay na ako ng sundo ko._

_Wala sa sarili akong sumunod pagpasok mo. Ako pa nga ang nagsara ng pinto, walang anu-ano'y bigla mong hinubad 'yung suot mong button-up._

_"Ah! What the–" tili ko kasabay ng pagtakip ng magkabila kong mata._

_Agad mong initapis sa itaas mo 'yung katatanggal mo lang na polo._

_"Bakit ka kasi sumunod?" Balik mo._

_Bakit nga ba?_

_"I just wanna check if you're okay." Sagot ko habang nakatakip pa rin ang dalawang mata ko._

_"I'm okay."_

_Would you believe?_

_"Let me see it." Sabi ko saka dahan-dahan inalis 'yung pagkakatakip ng mga mata ko at lumapit sa kaniya._

_"Woah. Hold it right there!" Pag-awat mo. "Okay lang ako, Miss. Malayo sa bituka 'to."_

_Again, would you believe?_

_"Titignan ko lang. Hindi ako aalis hangga't hindi ko nakikitang okay lang talaga." Pagpipilit ko at tuluyan na akong lumapit sa kaniya._

_Parang nanigas pa siya sa kinatatayuan niya nang makalapit ako at nanlaki ang monolid niyang mga mata nang hawakan ko 'yung laylayan ng polo na nakatakip sa tiyan niya._

_"It's red. Are you sure na okay ka lang?." Kinapa ko 'yung extrang panyo ko sa likod ng jeans ko at iniabot sa kaniya. "Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin, but use this para punasan mo 'yung reddish part."_

_Nanatili ka lang nakatingin sa akin, "Hey!" Pag-agaw ko sa pansin mo. "Give me your shirt, I'll try to remove the stain."_

_Nilapag ko 'yung handbag ko sa gilid ng sink at tinaas 'yung sleeves ng damit ko. Nakita ko sa salamin na nakatayo ka pa rin._

_"Sapilitan ko bang kukunin 'yang polo mo?" Doon ka lang gumalaw. Nanginginig ka pang inabot sa akin 'yung polo mo._

_You're wearing a pale pink brassiere underneath. Cute._

_Sa katabing sink ka pumwesto at binasa mo 'yung panyo ko, muntik pa kitang pigilan. Pero dahil kasalanan ko naman, hinayaan ko na lang._

_Binuksan ko 'yung faucet para basain 'yung part na may stain at kinusot. Hinayaan na rin kitang punasan 'yung part na napaso sa'yo. Nang masatisfied ako na halos wala ng mantsa ay pinatuyo ko 'yon sa hand dryer sa gilid ng sink._

_"Ganito rin ba gagawin mo kahit ibang tao 'yung natapunan mo?" Halos mapatalon ako sa gulat ng magtanong ka mula sa likod ko._

_"Maybe?" Hindi siguradong sagot ko._

_"Maybe?" Pag-ulit mo. "Kahit sino, dapat hindi. Paano kung masamang tao pala ako?"_

_Hinarap ko siya at tinignan ang monolid niyang mga mata._

_"Mukha ka namang harmless."_

_"Looks can be deceiving."_

_"You don't look like you're deceiving me tho." Sabi ko saka tumalikod at tinapat ulit sa hand dryer 'yung polo niya._

_"Okay na 'yan." Sabi mo. "Baka may pupuntahan ka pa, tapos ma-late ka. Kasalanan ko pa."_

_And on cue, nag-ring 'yung phone ko._

_Dali-dali ko 'yong kinuha at sinagot._

_"Hey?" Sagot ko. "Stay there. Lalabas na ako." Agad kong pinutol 'yung tawag. Nakalimutan kong may naghihintay pala sa akin._

_"See?" Sabi mo. "Okay na, hindi na rin namumula 'yung paso. Pwede mo na akong iwan." Aniya saka nilahad 'yung palad para kunin 'yung polo niya._

_Binigay ko na rin 'yung polo niya. Dinampot ko 'yung handbag ko, palabas na sana ako ng tawagin niya ako._

_"Miss, naiwan mo." Aniya saka may inabot sa akin. Wala sa sarili ko namang kinuha 'yon at ipinasok sa bag ko ng hindi tinitignan kung ano 'yon._   
  


_Sa bahay ko na nalaman na papel pala 'yung inabot niya, ang nakasulat? Number niya._

_**"Irene?"** _Doon lang ako nabalik sa reyalidad. 

"Ah, yes." Napaayos ako ng upo. "We met at a café." Sagot ko.

_**"What's your most memorable moment with that person?"** _

"I had my first ever photoshoot with her. Basically 'yung first ever portfolio ko when I was starting, lahat 'yun, siya 'yung kumuha." Dinig ang pagkamangha nila sa sinabi ko. 

Well, she's good at taking photos. She's good at doing what she loves.

**_"The next one might be too personal, we'll understand kung pipiliin mong hindi sagutin."_ **

Tumango lang ako. 

_**"You step out of the limelight for two years when your career's at its peak. Why?"** _

Halos nanuyo ang lalamunan ko. Should I let them know? Would you want them to know?

"That year, sobrang surreal ng lahat. Na-overwhelmed ako sa dami ng offers sa akin, local and abroad. Tinanggap ko lahat, pabalik-balik ako ng Pinas noon. I felt my dreams soaring high, that I didn't noticed that my relationship with her was already failing." 

Katahimikan. 

"I was preoccupied and overwhelmed with everything that I forget about my lover." Natutop ko ang aking bibig ng mag-cracked ang boses ko. "I'm sorry, oh god!" Sabi ko.

I can't breakdown in front of everyone, kaya pinigilan ko. Kailangan kong tapusin muna 'to.

_**"Do you regret what you did? About stepping out while you're at peak?"** _

"No." 

_**"Is there a song that you can relate to what you feel right now?"** _

"There's this one song na talagang tagos 'yung mga lyrics para sa akin. The song's Umaasa by Calein."

_**"This is not a question. But, do you have a message for this lover of yours?"** _

I looked at the camera like I was looking at her.

Naririnig ko 'yung kantang Umaasa by Calein sa utak ko habang binubuo ko ang mga gusto kong sabihin. 

_Nilibot ang tahanan_

_Tagpuan, wala ka_

"Hello, Love. It's been two years without you. Everything feels empty and useless ever since you walked out of my life. How are you? I heard you're doing well... that you've reached your dreams." Sandali akong nahinto. 

_Pano hihilom_

_Ang sugat na gawa sa pagmamahalan?_

_Pagmamahalan?_

"I'm glad you did, even without me." Naramdaman ko ang pag-init ng paligid ng mga mata ko. Hudyat na ano mang oras ay babagsak na ang mga luha ko. 

_Buong araw kang inisip_

_Mga sulat mo'y binasa_

"Huwag mong sisihin ang sarili mo sa pagtalikod ko sa pangarap ko. I walked out of my dreams that broke us apart because I wanted to. And hindi ko pinagsisihan 'yun, Love." Naramdaman ko na ang pagdaloy ng mga nag-uunahang luha sa magkabilang pisngi ko. 

_Pano ba titigil_

_Ang pagluha na gawa sa pagmamahalan?_

_Pagmamahalan?_

Nanlalabo man ang mata ay nanatili akong nakatingin sa camera. 

_Magbabalik ang nakaraan_

_Ibabalik ang pinagmulan_

"I reached my dream, but then, I lost you. Hindi ko yata kayang ipagpatuloy 'yung pangarap ko na naging dahilan kung bakit ka nawala sa akin." Pupunasan ko na sana 'yung luha ko gamit lang ang kamay ko ng may mag-abot sa akin ng tissue.

"I'm sorry that I forget about you. I'm sorry that I can't be with you when you needed me most. I'm sorry that I failed to be the best girlfriend I promised you that I would be. I'm sorry that I walked out first, when it's you who have the right to walk away and leave."

She has the right, but I had the audacity to walk away and leave before her.

_"I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore." Frustrated na sabi ko._

_"Joohyun, no. Please, don't leave." Pagmamakaawa mo habang nakaluhod at nakaharang ka sa pintuan ng kwarto natin sa condo._

_"Hindi ko na alam, Seul. Hindi ko na alam kung anong gagawin ko. Hindi ko na alam kung paano ka tutulungan, kung sarili mo mismo ayaw mong tulungan." Piling kong inaalis 'yung pagkakapit mo sa mga binti ko._

_"I don't need you to do something, Hyun. I just... I just need you beside me habang inaayos ko 'yung sarili ko. I just need you to keep me sane. You keep me sane." I can't stand seeing her crying kaya sandali akong pumikit._

_"Sa ating dalawa, bakit ikaw pa 'yung nakalimot sa sinabi mo?"_

_Napadilat ako sa sinabi niya._   
  


_"You promised to stay even if everything's starting to fail. Sa'yo mismo nanggaling 'yan 'di ba?"_   
  


_  
"I guess, promises are really meant to broken."_

_"No, promises are meant to be fulfilled." Pagmamatigas niya._

_"That's why I stayed. I stayed even when everything about us started failing. When you started to forget the little details about us, even when you forgot about me." Tuluyan na siyang bumitaw sa pagkakakapit niya sa binti ko._   
  


_"I stayed for you. So, why can't you stay for me too?"_

_Sarado na ang isip ko sa mga sinasabi niya. Isa na lang ang nasa isip ko, pagod na ako._

Pinunasan ko ang mga luha ko at diretso ulit ang tingin sa camera. 

_Magbabalik ang nakaraan_

_Ibabalik ang pinagmulan_

"I promised you na kapag bumalik ulit ako, kapag pinagpatuloy ko na ulit 'yung pangarap ko. I'll make sure na isa ka sa mga unang makakasama ko. I did it, Love. I came back, hindi na lang dahil sa pangarap ko, kung hindi dahil gusto kong makita mo na hindi kita sinisisi at kailangan man hindi kita sisisihin sa naging desisyon ko. That move made me realized things." 

_Umaasa_

_Umaasa_

I know na nakikinig ka.

_Magbabalik ang nakaraan_

_Ibabalik ang pinagmulan_

"Never forget who was there when you have nothing. I have you when I have nothing, but then, I lost you when I finally have everything."

_Umaasa_

_Umaasa_

"Please, let me in. I'll never walk out of your life again."

Paused.

  
  


"I love you, I always have, and always will." Habol ko.

"Cut!" Sigaw nung direktor. 

Saka ko lang nagawang tignan ang paligid, natawa ako bigla. Naging masyado ba akong madrama dahil panay sila punas ng mga mata nila? Mukha nga. 

Tumayo ako at nagpasalamat muna sa lahat bago nagpunta sa dressing room. May mga palumpon na ng iba't-ibang klaseng bulaklak ang naroon. Isang bulaklak ang umagaw ng pansin ko. 

White tulips.   
  


_To: Bae Joohyun_

_Glad to have you back on track._

_We've been waiting for you to come back :)_

_With you, always._

_-ksg_

Bigla ko na namang narinig 'yung kanta sa likod ng isip ko.

_Magbabalik ang nakaraan_

_Ibabalik ang pinagmulan_

_Umaasa_

_Umaasa_

" _We've been waiting for you to come back._ " Pag-ulit ko. " _With you, always._ " Ulit ko ulit. 

Is this real? What does she mean? 

Sa dalawang taon mula ng pag-alis ko sa industriya, ni isang beses, hindi ako nagpakita sa kaniya. Ayokong sisihin niya ang sarili niya sa naging desisyon ko, pero hindi ko pala mapipigilan 'yon. Sisisihin pa rin pala niya ang sarili niya. 

_Seulgi Kang._ _My Seulgi_ , she was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was so precious that she deserves to be well taken care of, which I failed to do so. I failed to value how precious she is. And I came back to make-up for everything I failed to do.

To make everything right and just.

Napatingin ako sa salamin ng marinig ko ang pagbukas ng pinto. There, the woman behind the camera earlier. 

_My Seulgi, My Love._

"You did great! It's good to have you back." Then flashed her precious smile that I missed. 

"Narinig mo ba lahat ng sinabi ko?"

Tumango siya.

"Naintindihan mo ba?"

Tumango siya. 

"I heard you, loud and clear." 

"So, will you let me in?"

She didn't answer. She just smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. 

"I've missed you." Bulong niya. 

"I'll wait for you, Seul. Until you're ready to let me enter your life again." 

Ako si Irene, **umaasa** , at **patuloy na aasa**. Hanggang ang aking tanging hiling ay kaniyang tuparin.


End file.
